


[podfic] world domination is harder than it looks

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'World domination is harder than it looks' by <b>kellifer-fic</b> read aloud.</p><p>Jensen Ackles is an alien and Jared is hell-bent on cuddling exposing him for what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] world domination is harder than it looks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [world domination is harder than it looks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8438) by kellifer-fic. 



  


**Duration:** 12:22  
 **Song Credit:** _Aliens Exist_ by Blink 182  
 **Download** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/world-domination-is-harder-than-it-looks-audiobook) (4MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?4t6y2s8caw5w4ld)(6MB)


End file.
